When Cars Go BANG!
by jaik
Summary: Jane gets a phone call and she is the next of kin. There are not many stories with Maura in trouble. How does Jane react when the shoe is on the other foot.
1. Next of Kin

**When the Cars Go BANG!**

**Chapter 1 – Next of Kin**

As Jane Rizzloi casually strolled into the Boston homicide headquarters her two favorite coworkers jump apart like little girls caught sharing a secret on an elementary school playground. They actually came apart with identical smirking faces. Vince Korsak and Barry Frost were so up to something. The two together were a dangerous combination.

She stopped in front of them annoyed. "What?" She asked throwing her hands up in exasperation hating being left out.

"Nothing… Good morning, Jane." Frost said stifling the laughter tainting the sincerity of his greeting.

She turned to look at Korsak who wasn't even trying to hide his laughter, "What is so damn funny? You two are up to something! What is it?"

"Nothing…" he said with mock defiance. "By the way Jane, how was your date?"

"Uuuhh…" she said shoulders slumping. "Frankie! I am so gonna kill him."

Frost and Korsak both laughed out loud. Through his laughter Vince asked, "come on Jane, was it really that bad?"

"I only have one word…Toupee." Refreshed laughter filled the Boston homicide headquarters. "My mother tried to set me up with a used car salesman wearing the worst toupee I have ever seen. I was ready to pull my gun on it in case it moved" That was all it took to start a fresh wave of giggles from Korsak and Frost. "It isn't funny! Shut up! Both of you!"

The two leaned into each other giggling like little girls at Jane's expense. Still annoyed Jane just couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face as her desk phone rang, "Homicide, Rizzoli." The only other words she spoke were, "Yes, this is Jane Rizzoli. How can I help you?" As Jane listened to the other side of the phone conversation she felt the color drain from her face as she sat down. The look on her face was enough for Korsak and Frost to sober as she said, "Okay. Yes, I'm on my way". All the previous humor from a moment ago drained from the room.

She hung up the phone with the feeling of panic taking over her body. "I have to go", she said scrubbing her face speaking to no one in particular. The world now seemed hot and dizzyingly fast. Seeing the look on his former partner's face a concerned Korsak moved closer to put his hand on her shoulder asking, "Jane, what's going on? Who was that? What happened?"

Before she spoke she put on her cop brave face pushing away the fear and panic she was feeling, "Uh, Mm…" She cleared her throat. "Maura was in an accident. She was taken to Boston General in critical condition. She listed me as her next of kin. I have to go. I will be on my cell." Korsak nodded not saying a word. Moving on automatic pilot she stood up grabbed her jacket and heading out the door. She broke into a run as soon as she walked out the door. She sprinted to the car then proceeded to break every traffic law ever written.


	2. The Diagnosis

**When Cars Go BANG! **

**Chapter 2- Diagnosis **

Her mind was spinning thinking of all the things that could have happened. 'What the hell did happen?' Her job did not make it easy for her to think of anything not completely depraved. She was a homicide detective after all. Her investigations always lead to the worst in the human race.

She came to a screeching halt in front of Boston General's emergency room. She ran toward the glass double doors with renewed panic. She was now close to desperate for information as she stopped at the nurse's station.

The nurse looked up from her computer, "May I help you?"

Before speaking Jane took a deep breath to steady herself, "Hi. Yes, my name is Jane Rizzoli. I was told Dr. Maura Isles was brought here."

"Are you a family member?"

"I was called because I am listed as her next of kin. What can you tell? Please tell me something."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse typed in Maura's name, "I-S-L-E-S. According to her record Dr. Isles was brought in two hours ago and was immediately prepped for surgery."

'Immediately prepped for surgery' rang in Jane's ears. She felt shock and fear take over, "I need to know what happened."

The nurse nodded sympathetically, "it was suspected drunken driving collision. Dr. Isles was driving through an intersection when the other vehicle went through the red light striking her driver's side door. She was brought in with severe head trauma and compromised lungs."

Jane felt her body sway dizzily as she received this little bit of information. She felt like she couldn't take in air. She was going to hyper ventilate. She never hyperventilated or let any situation affect her. In attempt to gain control some semblance of order she asked, "When will I be able to see her?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Rizzoli. She had some trouble breathing on her own when she came in. We have her on a respirator at moment. But according to our paper work we need your consent to continue. Her doctor is on her way out to speak with you in greater detail. Ms. Rizzoli, are you alright."

Jane's world was spinning out of control. She didn't know if she could stay upright much longer. She spoke with steady voice she did not feel, "You need me? Continue with what?"

The young helpful nurse came around the desk to guide Jane to some chairs a short distance away, "Dr. Martin is on her way. She will explain everything to you."

Jane couldn't argue. She couldn't think. She couldn't even say 'IT'S NOT MS. IT'S DETECTIVE!' Her brain was racing with questions about her best friend, the only person outside of her family who really meant anything to her. Her brain kept a continuous cycle of thought, 'Maura…Continue with what? What was going on for fuck's sake?' She sat on the verge of shock in the emergency waiting room. Would she be this panicked if it were Frost or Korsak? She really didn't know. All she knew was that at this moment she knew Maura needed her now.

Jane had her head in her hands when the Doc walked up, "Ms. Rizzoli? I'm Dr. Ilene Martin. I am going to speak with you about Dr. Isles."

Jane looked up then stood to meet Dr. Martin's eyes, "the nurse said you need my permission to continue. Continue with what? What the hell is going on?"

"Dr. Isles has suffered a subdural hematoma."


	3. The Details

**When Cars Go Bang!**

**Chapter 3 – The Details**

**Thanks everyone. I have read a lot of stories with Maura taking care of Jane. There aren't many with Maura needing medical attention or TLC. I felt the need to change things up a little. Thanks for reading!**

"Maura has suffered a what?" asked Jane looking at the Doctor wishing she spoke a language she could understand. Where was Google when you needed it? Where was Maura?

Dr. Martin continued, "We did a head CT and discovered Maura has suffered a subdural hematoma. Put simply she is bleeding between the membranes that surround her brain. An injury like this is almost always caused by a blunt trauma. It can happen spontaneously after a very minor head injury. In Dr. Isles' case it was caused by hitting her head in the accident. She needs immediate surgery."

"Do it," Jane demanded without thinking about it. She had tears sliding down her face as she pleaded with the doctor standing before her, "do whatever you have to do just keep her here with me."

Dr. Martin placed a consoling hand on Jane's arm, "I intend to do just that."

Jane shook herself then putting on a brave face, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, we have called in a neurosurgeon, Dr. Rainy. Basically the tiny veins between the surface of the brain and its outer covering have stretch and tore, allowing blood to collect. What he's going to have to do is drill a small hole in her skull to try and relieve the pressure from the collection of blood on the surface of the brain. Right now we have her on Diuretics used to help reduce swelling and an Anticonvulsant medication, phenytoin, to prevent seizures."

From the talk of swelling and seizures Jane was in shock trying desperately to grasp the Doctor's words. It was a difficult struggle but she was able to ask, "Dr. Martin, will she make it?"

Dr. Martin looked momentarily at the papers in her hands choosing her words carefully. Doctors never make promises they could not keep. "The truth is, this is a very serious situation. Although, people do make full recoveries from this kind of injury any surgery where the brain is concerned is always risky business. You have to be aware there is a chance she may have experienced some degree of brain damage ranging from low grade amnesia, coma, or," pausing before saying the last word, "death." The truth is a wild beast that will certainly bite you as hard as it can.

'DEATH' that one word echoed loudly in Jane's ears as if the Doctor screamed it through a megaphone. This was all too much for her to take in. Her face drained of all color, "I don't" Jane said quietly before wavering where she stood. Dr. Martin reached Jane to steady her. "Breathe easy come over here and sit down."

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Martin asked.

"A little dizzy but I'm okay. Must low blood sugar or something," Jane said unconvincingly.

"This is all shocking when it is happening to someone you care about. You should not be here alone. Why don't you call someone to sit with you? Maybe get you something to eat and as soon as I get an update I will come out to speak with you more."

Jane nodded as she watched Dr. Martin walk away. She pulled out her phone not sure who to call. For a long time she just held it in hands staring at it. She really wasn't sure if sure could deal with anyone. But she also knew she had to call her family because Maura was family. She had to call Frost and Korsak because Maura was part of the team. It was just that her resolve was on the verge of breaking as it were if anyone came she wouldn't be able to hold it together. This is was Maura.


	4. Waiting for Maura

**When Cars Go BANG!**

**Chapter 4 – Waiting for Maura**

Sitting in the hospital waiting room Jane hung her head and stared down at the cell phone in her hands for a long time. It seemed like a foreign piece of equipment today. She didn't know what to do first. Most days her cell phone was nearly an extension of her damaged hands but not right now. She had to calm down, clear her head, and think. She knew it but it was impossible for her brain to make order of recent events. She wasn't sure if anything would make sense ever again.

After awhile her mind cleared and did make the phone calls then one by one they all came to support Maura and in turn support her. She was visibly a mess barely speaking to any of them. She made herself more guarded as she sat thinking. Silently, Frankie, Jr. sat next to her with a consoling hand on her back. He anchored her in this moment preventing her from spinning out of control.

The surgery was taking hours which meant the gang went many hours without news. Even though none of them voiced it they all agreed no news was good news. It meant Maura was still with them. She was still fighting the good fight.

"How long do you suppose one these operations lasts?" it was Angela Rizzoli's voice shattering through the strained silent of the hospital waiting room and everyone's sad thoughts. It was a difficult feat to keep Angela quit and still. It was amazing she had sat quietly for so long. It wasn't like what you see on TV. There hadn't been any other patience or worried friends and family running through demanding for news. There were no distractions from their own personal turmoil…their own demons.

Jane looked at her worried mother, "I don't know, Ma, but I wouldn't want them to rush it. I want them to take their time and come out here and tell me, tell us, she's leaving here walking and talking. I don't want them rushing and come out here telling us she's a vegetable or worse".

"Geez. I just wish we knew what was happening. I haven't really been good with the whole suspense thing", Korsak said getting up pacing in front of the chairs they occupied.

"Korsak, please! You're making me nervous. Sit down or go outside or SOMETHING", Frost said with a little more edge then he intended.

Before everyone was able to lose it the doctor was seen walking up. Jane stood up to meet her, "So, what's the word, Doc?"

"It's not bad news."

The entire group heaved a heavy sigh together.

"Well, Dr. Rainy and Dr. Casey have just come out of surgery. Maura is hanging in there. Unfortunately, we aren't going to know anything conclusive until Maura wakes up."

"She's going to wake up, isn't she?" Jane said with pleading eye.

Shit. "I don't" the doctor hesitated a moment then took Jane's hand in hers, "Ms. Rizzoli, Jane, right now all we can do is wait. She came out of the surgery without incident. What you have to understand is that this surgery was another kind of trauma. There is still some recovery that has to be done. Only time will tell but she is stable for now."

"Can I see her?"

"She is still in recovery. As soon as she is moved to ICU you'll be able to have a brief visit. Unfortunately, you have a while more to wait before anyone can go in. This is a waiting game for the moment. It's going to be difficult to give any real updates with Maura still unconscious. "

The only thing Jane could do was nod her head and watch the doctor walk away again. The next time Dr. Martin ventured out to report to the group another hour had gone by and they were all hopelessly lost in thought when she walked over to them. Jane was the first to see her as she stood, "Doctor."

"Hello, everyone. I just wanted to let you know we moved Maura out of recovery. She is now in ICU. We can't have a lot of people back there walking around. For now it can only be Jane as her next of kin. We'll be back in a few minutes." The two woman walked away heading toward the ICU.

Dr. Martin stopped after a short walk, "Here we are. Please remember to keep very quiet. You are going to have 10 minutes. Follow me." Silently Jane followed the Doctor through the ward. When they reached Maura's bed Jane took a shocked gasp. Maura was pale with an almost gray complexion. She was still on the respirator and she had a patch of hair missing from the surgery. Dr. Martin came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly, "I know this is a shock but she is doing well all things considered. The respirator is just a precaution due to her problem breathing on her own when she first came in. She shouldn't be on it much longer."

Jane looked Dr. Martin in the eyes, "When will she wake up?"

"Well, that is difficult to say at this time. It could be hours it could be days. I'm sorry I can't give you any more than that. Like I said this is a waiting game. She is out of recovery which is a good step but she's not quite out of the woods yet. We just have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Maura."

With that Jane again caught the eyes of the doctor questioningly, "Jane, Maura has to want to wake up. That being said she needs to know the people closest to her are here waiting for her. I'm going to step outside. You have 5 more minute. Talk to her, touch her. Let her know you are here."

After that statement the Doctor stepped out of the room leaving Jane alone. Jane gentle sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Maura's hand. "Maur", she started then hesitated. She started again, "Maura I just want you to know that I'm here. I'm going to wait for you. Maura I'm waiting. We are all waiting. Please don't keep us waiting long."


	5. Awake

**When Cars Go BANG!**

**Chapter 5 – Awake **

Jane was laughing out loud. There was no reason for it she was just laughing. The words were not that funny but for some reason everything struck her as comical. She couldn't stop laughing and now Frankie sat next to her staring as if she'd lost her mind. Hell maybe she has lost her mind. Soon the rest of the group was staring at her. All Frankie could do was shrug at them.

There was no real reason for the laughing fit unless that was a symptom of sleep deprivation and a stress level reaching through the roof. Jane probably had not gotten more than two hours of sleep in the last two days. She refuses to leave the hospital without knowing what was happening. She was making everyone nervous but she couldn't help herself.

Finally the giggling subsided with a concerned Frankie looking on. Hot tears were starting to slide down her cheeks but the look Frankie was giving her was almost enough to get Jane started again. She was losing her mind. She had to be. If she wasn't crying she was laughing. Is this what happens when insanity sets in? How did their lives get so out of control?

"Are you done?" Frankie said with that same look still plastered across his face.

Jane almost laughs again, "I think I'm going crazy, Frankie."

"No you're not. It's a stress reliever."

"No one else is having a giggle fit. God, If I don't laugh I'll cry. I hate crying. Frankie, I hate the thought of Maura not moving, not talking, and not waking up."

Frankie hugged his sister, "I know what you mean, Sis. I hate that thought, too. She's one of the good ones and she is one of us."

The fit finally over Jane just sat there quiet. Her emotions in a turmoil she didn't know how stop. Her best friend in this world was in danger but not in the kind of danger she could shoot or punch. It didn't matter how big a hero Jane had been in the past, no amount of heroism was going to get Maura through this. It was all up to Maura.

Frankie stood up then grabbed his sister's hand getting her to her feet, "come on Jane. I'm taking you home."

"Frank I can't leave." Jane just looked at him with sad pleading eyes. She was exhausted.

"Janie, you need to eat and get some rest. You really look like hell. You aren't doing her any favors if you make yourself sick. Let me take you home for a few hours. If anything happens we will only be a phone call away."

Jane knew he was right. There was only a moment of hesitation before she conceded and let her baby brother guide her out of the hospital. They drove in silence to Jane's apartment which was only a few blocks away. Parked in front of her building she allowed her brother to guide her nearly catatonic body to the apartment. Once over the threshold she just stood there to damn tired to move any further. The obviously terrified Frankie led her by the hand to the bedroom. Jane had never let anyone other Maura see her vulnerable not even her baby brother. He sat on the edge of the bed brushing a thumb across her forehead, "get some rest Janie. Everything will be better when you wake up. I will be outside if you need anything."

Plunged into darkness Jane rolled onto her side to cry away the day's tension until falling into a dreamless uneasy sleep.

Several hours had gone by when Jane emerged from her slumber. She awoke to a dark room and was momentarily unaware of her surrounds, "Maura?"

Frankie walked into the room, "Hey, Jane. You okay? Are you hungry?"

Realization hit her like a brick, "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Janie, you were exhausted. By the time I was out of the shower you were out cold. You needed the rest. Beside if anything happened to you while in my care Maura would kill me. You know how she is. You still look like shit by the way."

"Thanks Frankie. Have you heard anything?"

"Actually I just got off the phone with Korsak. He spoke to Dr. Martin. They're getting ready to move Maura into a permanent room and she is off the respirator. As soon as she's moved we'll all be able to see her. Mom and Dad went home, too. We'll give them a call on the way. So, are you hungry? You eat then we can head over back to the hospital." Jane with her appetite gone complied by moving bacon and eggs around the plate.

When they arrived Korsak and Frost were waiting for them, "She's been moved". To Jane's utter relief Maura was looking better than a few hours before. She wasn't so pale and the respirator was gone. The only sound to be heard was the heart monitor. There was an IV in Maura's left arm. Someone had actually took care to cover the patch of missing hair.

"She looks better"; Jane said after taking in everything in the room.

"This is a good sign right? This means she's going be waking up any moment", Jane was sounding excited by the prospect and turned to face the bed. They stood there for a moment expecting to see sparkling gray eyes staring back at them. Nothing happened.

Frankie broke the silence putting a hand on Jane's back, "We just have to give her the time she needs. She'll wake up when she's ready. She's been through a lot and she needs her rest."

"You know I don't remember Maura ever being sick. I have known her for years and I don't think she's had so much as a cold", Jane said this to no one in particular staring at the still form of her best friend.

After a while Frost, Korsak, and Frankie left the room leaving Jane alone. When the guys left Jane gently sat on the edge of the bed, "You know Maura I have been thinking a lot. I don't mind not being in a relationship. I mean…I don't need a husband or a boyfriend. You know…because I'm happy with my life more or less. I have a great job with great partners who understand me. I have great parents albeit annoying at times. My brother is awesome and he actually looks up to me as a role model which is a scary thought…" Jane paused as she reached out to brush a stray hair out of Maura's face, "I want you to know I'm here for you. If you wake up I will tell you more. Please Maura", Jane then lay down next to Maura closing her eyes to take in everything. She pretended they were home after work with a cold beer comfortably watching a movie over dinner. She stayed that way listening to the reassuring sound of Maura's breathing no longer aided by machines. "Maura I'm sorry. Please wake up."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" came a quiet voice floating into Jane's ear.

Jane nearly fell off the bed when she heard that unexpected voice, "MAURA! You're a wake."

"You did ask nicely", Maura said in a whisper so low Jane had to strain to hear her. "What's…what's going on, Jane? Where am I?" she asked coughing then squinted as if in pain.

"Maura you have to take it easy you've had a rough few days. You're in the hospital", Jane jumped off the bed to get water. She helped Maura take a sip, "Now I need to go find the doctor. I'll be right back okay." Maura nodded slightly in acknowledgement closing her eyes.

Jane then started her search for the Doctor by first going to the nurse's station but it was empty. Jane walked the halls until she found a nurse, "excuse me. I was trying to find Dr. Martin. Dr. Maura Isles is one of her patients. She needs to know Maura just woke."

"Yes ma'am I will page her now."

"Thank you."

After talking to the nurse Jane sprinted to get back to the room. Maura was awake and knew who she was. This was all good. When she arrived at the door she stopped briefly to catch her breath.

"Maur, I'm back. How is everything in here?" Jane said gently rubbing Maura's hand.

"Tired." was the only thing Maura had the energy to say before her eyes fluttered shut.

Soon after Jane's return there was a knock on the open then the voice of Dr. Ilene Martin, "I heard our patient has come back to the land of the living."

"She woke for a couple of minutes but couldn't stay awake very long. We spoke. She seemed to know who I was but not how she got here", Jane told her.

The doctor stood over Maura's bed checking her vital as she spoke, "that's normal and very good news."

The doctor turned her attention to Maura, "Dr. Isles? Maura? Can you wake up for me, for just a couple of minutes? Maura?" It was a visible effort for Maura to surface from sleep again. Struggled to keep her eye open and track the conversation. "Hello there. Can you tell how you are feeling?"

"Tired…Headache…" Maura's eyes were falling shut again.

"Maura, I need you awake for one more minute. Okay?"

Maura shook her head slightly but made no effort to open her eye. The doctor pulled out a pen light, "Maura can you open your eye for me?"

Maura opened her eyes to look at the doctor, "good, this going to be bright for just a second." The doctor shone the light into the exhausted Maura's eye who tried in vain to swat the bright light away. "Bright…" was the only thing Maura could say before falling sound asleep after the five minutes of conversation and exam.

Dr. Martin turned to Jane who had been standing to the side silently watching the doctor exam Maura, "Pupils are responsive. She is well on her to recovery. It's going to be a long hard road but she is on the mend."

Jane brought her hand to her mouth as the suppressed tears fell. They just couldn't be held back any longer. All the tension, fear, and panic left her body turning into barely controllable sobs.

Dr. Martin took Jane's arm and helped her sit in the chair next to the bed, "Jane everything looks good. She's coming along nicely. She is a fighter."

"Thank you, doctor. She is definitely a fighter. But that's not going to stop me from getting the son of bitch who did this to her."


	6. Musings of a Different Doctor

**When Cars Go BANG!**

**Chapter 6 – Musing of Different Doctor**

**Hey Guys. Thanks for reading. This is a chapter about the doctor taking care of Maura. I wanted the perspective of an outsider. Hopefully it works. Ah well, whether it works or not here it is…**

Before leaving that night Dr. Ilene Martin began her last rounds. She was particularly interested in the well being of one Maura Isles. Things were looking good but there still needed to be a watchful eye kept over her. As unfortunate as it is most people are not able to just walk away from an injury like the one Maura had sustained. They do eventually bounce back to some degree but it is a long and arduous road. And not just for the patient but for everyone in their daily lives. In most cases the recovery is substantially greater when there are friends and family to lean on for support. In Maura's case there was no spouse, parents nor siblings. Her co-workers seem caring and willing to help. She just has to accept it because she may have trouble with certain things that were not difficult before the accident. She's going to have put a lot of faith in those who care for her. If she couldn't do that before she's going to have learning to do that now.

Dr. Martin finally came to the room housing Maura Isles. To the Doctor's great surprise Maura's eyes were open. Granted they were at half mast but they were indeed open. She had her hand on the back of the woman whose head was lying next to her fingers twisting absently at a stray strand of hair. "Hello Maura. I'm glad to see you awake again." All Maura could do was give a wan smile, "I'm Dr. Martin. Do you remember me from earlier?" Maura looked at her momentarily then shook her head no. She had no idea of the circumstance in which they previously met. "That's alright. You'll be seeing enough of me. She must really love you." The doctor pointed a finger at the sleeping form of Jane. Maura nodded slightly surprised by the notion presented by the doctor. She whispered carefully spoken words, "she's…she's my best friend." Maura closed her eyes once again. The Doctor stood there watching as Maura's breathing became slow and steady. It was the rhythm of a deep and dreamless sleep.

Dr. Martin silently took Maura's vitals then placed an extra blanket across Jane's back. On her way out she passed the nurse's station and told the night nurse on duty to over look the sleeping couple. It's been overlooked before and this should be no different. The doctor bade the nurse good-night thinking about her favorite patient and her "family".

Hours passed with Jane lying comfortable against a warm body. She was comfortable for the first time in days. She was slowly brought back to wakefulness by soft humming and gentle fingers forming slow tiny circle at the small of her back. Jane looked up to find Maura watching her, "You're awake." Jane didn't remember crawling onto the hospital bed.

Maura closed her eyes and her hand stopped moving, "yeah." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm full of surprises today. " She paused then said, "Jane, I don't remember."

Jane raised herself up on her elbow to face Maura with a concerned look, "what do you remember, Sweetie."

Maura laid back deeper into the pillow breathing deeply and digging through her muddled memory, "I remember leaving for work."

"Do you remember the crash?"

Maura shook her head no, "I was in an accident? Is that why I'm here?"

Jane nodded her head, "yeah that's why you're here."

"I," her words were becoming thick, "don't remember that" Maura's voice trailed off and just like that she had fallen asleep. A symptom of brain surgery apparently is not being able to say four words without getting totally exhausted. Jane just watched Maura and hoped they'll be able to have a complete conversation soon.

At any rate Jane was beyond ecstatic. The doctor had said Maura may experience some memory loss. She was happy to know the only thing Maura seemed to be missing was the crash. That's something they could work with. They would eventually need to talk about it but it doesn't need to be today. She lay awake for a few minutes longer then fell asleep with her mouth forming a small grin.

When the sun rose that morning Jane was awoken by Dr. Martin making her morning rounds. "Hey doc. Don't you ever have a day off or go home."

"I get a day off here and there but I love my job. I love seeing things like this," the doctor waved her hands toward the bed Maura and Jane occupied. "I get to go home happy at night when I know the world isn't a total shambles. So, how's are patient doing?"

Jane sat up saying, "Well, she was awake a few hours ago. We spoke but she practically fell asleep mid sentience."

"I'm not surprised. However, she is doing well. She was awake for me, too. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay a little tired but okay."

"You should really get some rest in a real bed. Take care of yourself."

"I know", Jane said nodding her head. "It's just I don't want to leave for too long. She needs me here and I know she wouldn't leave me. She didn't leave me."

"Jane she needs you healthy. Believe me she'll be fine on her own for a little while. Have faith. I wouldn't let anything happen to my favorite patient."

"She's your favorite patient?" Jane asked astonished.

"Well, being a doctor is about detachment. At least that is what they taught us in medical school, you know? Bedside manner: 101. It's supposed to give us a subjected view. I was never very good at that. I get attached. Sometime I get deeply attached. I probably shouldn't say this. But over the last couple of days I've seen you and the rest of your family interact. Maura is a lucky woman which makes her my favorite patient. I just revealed way too much about myself. I feel like an idiot." Dr. Martin made to retreat but Jane stopped her.

"It's good to know my doctor isn't insensitive to needs of her patient. I appreciate you telling me this. I think I will go for a little while", as Jane said this she couldn't help keeping the look of skepticism off her face.

"Don't worry. Trust me you will know immediately if anything happens. Now go get some rest and eat something."

"Yes ma'am and Doc, Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Jane felt reassured by this exchange. She had faith that Dr. Ilene Martin would keep Maura safe. She decided she could in fact leave for awhile and not worry about Maura's well being.


	7. Totaled

**When Cars Go BANG!**  
><strong>Chapter 7 – Totaled<strong>

**Alright guys! I hope everyone is willing to be patient with my story. I have been working the grave yard shift and that has wrecked havoc on any kind of concentration I have aside from regulating my screwed up schedule. I have always had the basic outline of where this going but I hit a wall with this chapter. **

**Thanks for hanging in there with me! **

**And of course the character are not mine, just the story line…**

With the encouragement and reassurance of Dr. Martin Jane finally left the hospital with little resistance. However, Jane Rizzoli did not leave the hospital for the intended purpose of taking care of herself. Logically she knew full well she needed to sleep, eat, and shower but she was not being logical especially now in this exhausted shocked state. Soon she would be rendered of no use to anyone. It was inevitable but for now she ignored her own needs as her body propelled her through the streets of Boston. On autopilot she made her way to the Boston Police department's evidence and impound lot. This was simply something she needed to do. She had no real explanation for what she was doing but it was something she needed to see for herself. She had to see for herself.

Realizing where she ended up she walked into the small office showing her I.D. and badge to the familiar officer on duty, "Hey, George. How are you today?"

"Not bad detective. You are clear to go in."

"Thanks George."

As she walked through the lot she allowed her thoughts to wonder vaguely. She didn't focus on any particular thought or memory. It was utterly impossible for her to focus on any one thing at the moment without losing what little control she still had. Everything was simply too fresh and raw to process. Focusing purposefully on any one thing would only remind her of her exhaustion and the fragility of her emotional state of mind. As a homicide detective there was no room for weakness of any kind. She was afterall the Pit-bull of the Boston PD.

Half way through the lot she reached her goal. The car she was searching for held only the vaguest resemblance to Maura's brand new environmentally friendly Prius. When she saw the mess her breath hitched, "Jesus". A sudden sheen of sweat beaded along her forehead. She felt sick at the sight. How could anyone have survived this and walk away? Evidence showed that the fire department had to pry and cut the vehicle open with the Jaws of Life to get through the severely impacted driver side door. Well, technically Dr. Maura Isles did not exactly walk away from the wreckage but she was alive and expected to make a full recovery given time to heal.

Jane started thinking about something she read recently. The article stated that someone relaxed or asleep would be less likely to break bones or suffer severe bodily damage then someone in same accident in a state of tension, '_Thank God for yoga and meditation'_. Maura ability to relax probably saved her life.

Looking over the mangled mess of fiberglass and steel the world was tainted in all the shades of red. Anger was in the proverbial driver seat now. She shook head slightly. There wasn't room for anger yet. She took deep cleansing breathes until she felt the calm seep in and for just the briefest moment.

Scanning the vehicle remains with her trained detective eye she was determined to find whatever it was her gut was telling her. Something about the whole ordeal just was not right. She trusted her gut even if Maura had her doubts. She ran her fingers lightly over the edges of the mangled frame. "Something has to be here", she muttered to herself. Closing her eyes in concentration she continued running her fingers over each edge, until…'wait. What is that?' She opened her eyes grabbed her tiny flashlight from her pocket to get a better look at what her roving finger felt. It looked suspiciously like a bullet hole slightly malformed by the emergency equipment. She flipped open her phone dialing her baby brother, "Hey little brother. I need a favor."

"What's up, Sis? You okay?"

"Frankie. I need everything the unis, first responders, and eye witnesses reported on Maura's accident. Can you look into that for me?"

Listening his sister speak he could hear her usual confidence but there an under tone of fear and anxiety he was not used to hearing. anyone who didn't know Jane wouldn't hear it at all. But he knew his typically brave and confident Sister was rattled badly whether she was willing to admit it or not, "Are you looking for anything in particular?" 

"I don't really know yet. I just have a gut feeling but I am interested in possible gun fire in the area."

"Gun fire? Okay…Alright I'll see what I can come with and let you know."

"Thanks, Frankie."

"Jane?" Frankie asked tenitively.

"Yeah?"

"You doin' okay?"

"Yeah, Frankie, I'm fine. I'll talk you later? Bye" Jane answered then hung up before he could respond. Frankie knew his big sister well enough to know that she just told him a bold face lie. He knew she just wasn't willing to admit her feelings and risk falling apart without recovery. 

Head spinning she looked down at the now disconnected phone. After a moment she finally dialed the number she by heart.

"Frost" he answered simply.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey partner, what's up? How's the doc?"

"She's doing better. Hey look I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"I need to know what CSU found in the initial investigation of Maura's car. I have a feeling there is something we're missing. I think shots were fired at her car and the 'accident' happened to cover it up."

"You think she was a target?"

"I'm not sure what to think yet. Just let me know what you find out."

"Okay, I'm on it."

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed. No one messes with 'our' family. We take care of family."

"Thank, Barry", she whispered on the verge of tears as she disconnected.

Finally there was something she could fight and investigate. Leaving the lot with a twinge of accomplishment s she made her to her apartment allowing some time for a shower and a change of clothes. Standing the kitchen contemplating food made her already empty stomach twist uncomfortably. There will be no food consumption today for fear not keeping it down. With her small travel bag on her shoulder she made her way back to the hospital to stand guard.


	8. Chapter 8

**When Cars Go BANG!**

**Chapter 8 - Drama Needed**

**Hi everybody. This chapter is written because I need a little more drama. Hope you like.**

After a long exhausting day at work Jane just wanted to end it with visit with Maura in the hospital. She was tired but thrilled with knowing Maura was improving every day. She was a fighter after all and just as stubborn as herself. Jane stood by Maura offering strength the best she could by simply being present.

Jane walked into the room smiling. She couldn't help herself. Seeing Maura awake staring at the door waiting for her was a tremendous step in the right direction. There had not been a day yet when Maura was not sound asleep when a visitor walked into her hospital room. Smiling wide Jane spoke softly without the usual lure of her usual timbre, "Hey, sweetie, you're awake for a change."

Maura nodded slightly, "I wanted to see you come in."

"You did? Afraid I would leave you to fend for yourself."

"Of course not, I know you wouldn't do that. Jane, I'm just worry about you."

"Why are you worrying about me? You need to be worrying about getting better not wasting you're your energy worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Jane you look exhausted. I know you aren't feeing your best. I can tell."

"Maura…"

"Jane you're complexion is pallid, your hair is lank... You're sick."

"Maur, I'm not sick. Stop diagnosing", Jane said absently scrubbing her face.

"You're sweating and look like you are ready to drop where you're standing."

"I'm not sweating, Maur. I'm just a little tired."

"Jane, come over here. Sit down", Maura pleaded with Jane her concern showing through her facial expression and the sound of her voice. Whether she admitted it or not she knew Jane was at her top form, "Jane, please. Sit."

Jane hesitated for a second more but did as she was asked. She walked over and slowly lowered herself into the chair next to the bed. Maura reach out to touch her. Jane took the offered hand into her own listening to Maura speak, "Jane you are sick. I just wish you would go home and take care of yourself."

Maura, I'm fine."

"Jane you are not fine! Stop arguing with me or I'll tell your mother. Just because I'm occupying a hospital bed doesn't mean I'm not still a doctor."

"Maur…" Jane whispered.

"Jane, I" Maura's voice tapered off with that one word.

Jane felt Maura's grip tighten but it wasn't for comfort. Something was wrong. Maura's eyes shut tight furrowing her brows. "Maura? What is it?" Jane asked panicked placing her free hand on Maura's forehead.

"Jane" Maura breathed. "It hurts" she said through clinched teeth. Her chest was beginning to heave. Maura's grip on Jane was gathering so much strength Jane feared her hand wouldn't come out intact.

"Okay Maura I'm going to call the nurse." Jane was now fighting the urge to scream out with the pain from her hand shooting through her entire arm. "Maura can you let go of my hand. Please Maura. You have to let me go so I can help you." Slowly Jane felt the death grip on her hand ease she pulled her limp limb quickly away as Maura grabbed for a hand full of blanket and sheets. Jane rushed for the nurse's call button.

Soon two nurses came running into the room. They assessed the situation and began working and calling out order. Jane's brain stopped working at that moment. All she could do was watch on as Maura lay there in pain.

A minute later Dr. Martin came rushing in with two others following close behind. Dr. Martin saw a panicked Jane standing there blank faced and unmoving. "Nurse, please help Ms. Rizzoli into the hall." Dr. Martin directed one of the nurses in a stern voice. The nurse complied and gently guided a hesitant Jane away from the scene before her. She willingly allowed the nurse to lead her through the door and out into the hallway.

Once outside the hospital room Jane's vision began to fade at the edges of her periphery before her world fell away into blackness.


End file.
